Καμπυλότητα \Μέγεθος
Καμπυλότης Curvature thumb| [[Καμπυλότητα ]] thumb|300px| [[Καμπυλότητα ]] thumb|300px| [[Καμπυλότητα ]] thumb|300px| [[Καμπυλότητα Επιπεδότητα ]] thumb|300px| [[Καμπυλότητα ]] thumb|300px| [[Καμπυλότητα ]] - Ένα Γεωμετρικό Μέγεθος. Ποσότητα που ορίζεται σε κάθε σημείο οποιασδήποτε επιφάνειας και χαρακτηρίζει την τάση της μετρικής να αυξάνει (θετική), να παραμένει σταθερή (μηδενική) ή να μειώνεται αρνητική καθώς απομακρυνόμαστε από τη γραμμή βάσεως. Ετυμολογία Η ονομασία "Καμπυλότητα" σχετίζεται ετυμολογικά με την λέξη "καμπύλη". Εισαγωγή Εκφράζει την παρέκκλιση (deviation) μίας καμπύλης ή μίας επιφάνειας ή ενός χώρου από την επιπεδότητα (flatness). Όσο μεγαλύτερη (αντίστ. μικρότερη) είναι η τιμή της θετικής (αρνητικής) καμπυλότητας, τόσο ταχύτερα μικραίνουν (αυξάνονται) τα διαστήματα μεταξύ των γειτονικών σημείων, όπως προκύπτει από τον τύπο του Gauss. Ο Gauss εισάγει τον όρο προσδιορίζοντας ένα μέγεθος που μετρείται μόνο ενώ βρισκόμαστε εντός του χώρου που αυτό χαρακτηρίζει. Οι τοπικές μετρήσεις σε λείες επιφάνειες προσεγγίζουν καλά τον Ευκλείδειο χώρο, αλλά μακροσκοπικά διαπιστώνονται αποκλίσεις με την ύπαρξη καμπυλότητας. Ταξινομία * Εξωτερική Καμπυλότητα * Εσωτερική Καμπυλότητα Εξωγενής καμπυλότητα Πέραν της ενδογενούς καμπυλότητας την οποία μπορεί να έχει ένα Μαθηματικό Πολύπτυχο μπορούμε να ορίσουμε και την εξωγενή. Η εξωγενής καμπυλότητα προέρχεται από την εμβάπτιση του Πολυπτύχου στον Χώρο. Το κλασσικό παράδειγμα περιγραφής της εξωγενούς καμπυλότητας είναι ο κύλινδρος που ενώ δεν έχει ενδογενή καμπυλότητα έχει εξωγενή η οποία προέρχεται από το γεγονός ότι λόγω της εισαγωγής του δισδιάστατου επιπέδου στον χώρο και της παραμόρφωσης του προέκυψε μια επιπλέον καμπυλότητα. Η εξωτερική καμπυλότητα μίας επιφάνειας (ή καμπύλης) δεν είναι ανιχνεύσιμη από παρατηρητή που βρίσκεται (αλλιώς, "κατοικεί") σε αυτήν. Περιπτώσεις: * Καμπυλότητα Fresnel (Fresnel curvature and torsion) καμπυλών του τρισδιάστατου χώρου, * Μέση Καμπυλότητα (mean curvature) Εσωτερική Καμπυλότητα Αν κοιτάξουμε μια επιφάνεια (όπως π.χ ένα κύλινδρο ή μια σφαίρα) ευρισκόμενοι έξω από αυτήν είναι προφανές αν αυτή είναι καμπύλη ή όχι. Υποθέστε, όμως, ότι είστε ένα ον των 2 διαστάσεων που κατοικεί επάνω στην επιφάνεια. Δεν μπορείτε να βγείτε έξω απ' αυτήν, αλλά προκειμένου να ελέγξετε αν ισχύει η Ευκλείδεια Γεωμετρία ή όχι, μπορείτε να κάνετε πειράματα Γεωμετρίας με γεωδαισιακές γραμμές και να ελέγξετε αν ισχύουν τα πορίσματα της Ευκλείδειας Γεωμετρίας. Όταν λοιπόν, ο Gauss αναφέρεται καμπυλότητα ενός χώρου, εννοεί ένα γεωμετρικό μέγεθος μετρούμενο απο παρατηρτή που βρίσκεται μέσα στον μελετούμενο χώρο (δηλ. εννοεί την εσωτερική καμπυλότητα). Η εσωτερική καμπυλότητα μίας επιφάνειας (ή καμπύλης) είναι ανιχνεύσιμη και απο εξωτερικό παρατηρητή αλλά και από παρατηρητή που βρίσκεται (αλλιώς, "κατοικεί") σε αυτήν. Περιπτώσεις: * Καμπυλότητα Gauss (Gaussian curvature ). * Καμπυλότητα Riemann Εξωτερική καμπυλότητα επίπεδης καμπύλης * Η καμπυλότητα του κύκλου (κ) είναι ίση με το αντίστροφο της ακτίνας ® του. * H καμπυλότητα της επίπεδης καμπύλης (δηλ. που είναι εμβαπτισμένη σε Ευκλείδειο δισδιάστατο χώρο) είναι βαθμωτό μέγεθος. * H καμπυλότητα της καμπύλης που είναι εμβαπτισμένη σε τρισδιάστατο Ευκλείδειο χώρο είναι διανυσματικό μέγεθος. * H καμπυλότητα της καμπύλης που είναι εμβαπτισμένη σε τρισδιάστατο χώρο είναι τανυστικό μέγεθος. Εμπειρική καμπυλότητα Η εμπειρική έννοια της καμπυλότητας δεν συμφωνεί ακριβώς με την αυστηρή γεωμετρική έννοια. π.χ. Σύμφωνα με την ορολογία του Gauss, που χρησιμοποιείται στην Κοσμολογία, ένας μονοδιάστατος Χώρος (μια γραμμή) έχει μηδενική καμπυλότητα ανεξαρτήτως σχήματος. (Η καμπυλότητα Gauss είναι εσωτερική καμπυλότητα). Επίσης, και η κυλινδρική επιφάνεια, σύμφωνα πάντοτε με τον Gauss, εμφανίζει μηδενική καμπυλότητα. Καμπύλοι Χώροι Σύμφωνα με τον Gauss, καμπύλος είναι ο χώρος εκείνος στον οποίο δεν ισχύουν τα αξιώματα της Ευκλείδειας γεωμετρίας. Ιδιαίτερα εφόσον αναιρεθεί η ισχύς του 5ο αξιώματος τότε οι γεωμετρίες που δημιουργούνται διαφέρουν από την Ευκλείδεια. Τέτοιες γεωμετρίες λέγονται μη Ευκλείδειες. Στο σημείο αυτό πρέπει να αναφερθεί ότι στους καμπύλους χώρους η έννοια της "ευθείας γραμμής" έχει αντικατασταθεί από την έννοια της "γεωδαισιακής γραμμής" και ακριβέστερα της Γεωδαισικής απόκλισης. Εδώ η εγγενής καμπυλότητα ορίζεται με την Παράλληλη Μεταφορά ενός εφαπτομενικού διανύσματος κατά μήκος μία γεωδαισικής καμπύλης Γεωδαισιακή Γραμμή Γεωδαισιακή Γραμμή είναι εκείνη η γραμμή, επάνω στην επιφάνεια που ενώνει δύο σημεία της, που έχει το ελάχιστο δυνατόν μήκος. Το γνωστότερο παράδειγμα γεωδαισιακής, είναι ένας μέγιστος κύκλος στην επιφάνεια μιας σφαίρας. Κυλινδρική Επιφάνεια Αυτό έχει ως αποτέλεσμα ότι μια κυλινδρική επιφάνεια δεν είναι πια καμπύλη, αφού οι γεωδαισιακές γραμμές της δεν παραβιάζουν τα αξιώματα της Ευκλείδειας Γεωμετρίας. Ως γνωστόν οι γεωδαισιακές του κυλίνδρου δεν είναι τίποτε άλλο παρά οι ευθείες γραμμές που χαράσσονται στο επίπεδο φύλλο χαρτιού το οποίο τυλίγεται περί άξονα για να κατασκευασθεί ο κύλινδρος. Οι γωνίες τους παραμένουν οι ίδιες και τίποτα απολύτως δεν αλλάζει όταν μεταφερόμαστε από τον επίπεδο χάρτη στον κυλινδρικό. (Το γεγονός, βέβαια, ότι αν ξεκινήσουμε από ένα σημείο και ακολουθώντας μια γεωδαισιακή γύρω από τον κύλινδρο επιστρέφουμε πάλι στο αρχικό σημείο, δεν οφείλεται σε παραβίαση της Ευκλείδειας Γεωμετρίας, αλλά σε αλλαγή της τοπολογίας που είναι κάτι τελείως διαφορετικό). Καμπύλες Επιφάνειες Κάθε λεία επιφάνεια, αν την εξετάσουμε τοπικά, δηλαδή σε μια μικροσκοπική περιοχή ακολουθεί με πολύ καλή προσέγγιση την Ευκλείδεια Γεωμετρία. Όσο όμως πηγαίνουμε σε μεγαλύτερη και μεγαλύτερη έκτασή της όλο και περισσότερο διαπιστώνουμε αποκλίσεις από την Ευκλείδεια Γεωμετρία, αν η επιφάνειά μας έχει καμπυλότητα. Για παράδειγμα, το άθροισμα των γωνιών ενός τριγώνου δεν είναι πλέον 180 μοίρες , και η περίμετρος ενός κύκλου δεν είναι πλέον ίση με 2πr, όπου r η ακτίνα του. Κάτι τέτοιο όμως δεν συμβαίνει με τον κύλινδρο, ο οποίος εξακολουθεί να υπακούει στην Ευκλείδεια Γεωμετρία σε κάθε κλίμακα μεγέθους. Αν λοιπόν ο κύλινδρος δεν παρουσιάζει καμπυλότητα, με ποιό τρόπο μπορούμε να δημιουργήσουμε μια καμπύλη επιφάνεια που να ικανοποιεί τα κριτήρια του Gauss; Πολύ απλά. Αν χύσουμε λίγο καφέ σε ένα φύλλο χαρτιού και το εκθέσουμε στο Ηλιακό Φως να στεγνώσει, την επόμενη το χαρτί θα έχει παραμορφωθεί. Την παραμορφωμένη επιφάνεια του χαρτιού δεν μπορούμε με κανένα τρόπο να της επαναπροσδώσουμε το επίπεδο σχήμα της. Τι συνέβη όμως πραγματικά στο πείραμα αυτό; Όταν ο καφές απορροφήθηκε από το χαρτί και στη συνέχεια στέγνωσε, άλλαξαν οι αποστάσεις μεταξύ των γειτονικών ινών του χαρτιού. Παίρνουμε έτσι μια περιοχή που είναι αρκετά μεγάλη για να χωρέσει μέσα στο περίγραμμά της και να παραμείνει επίπεδη ώστε να ισχύει η Ευκλείδεια Γεωμετρία. Στον εξωτερικό τρισδιάστατο παρατηρητή η στρέβλωση της επιφάνειας εμφανίζεται ως ένα εξόγκωμα του χαρτιού, αλλά το ουσιαστικό γεγονός είναι ότι το πλέγμα των αποστάσεων μεταξύ γειτονικών ινών δεν υπακούει πλέον στους κανόνες της επίπεδης (flat) Ευκλείδειας Γεωμετρίας. Φαντασθείτε τώρα ότι το διδιάστατο επίπεδό είναι τώρα τελείως αφηρημένο. Το πλέγμα των αποστάσεων μεταξύ γειτονικών σημείων δεν υπακούει πλέον στην Ευκλείδεια Γεωμετρία και έχει παραμορφωθεί, ακριβώς όπως οι ίνες του χαρτιού. Χωρίς να χρειάζεται όμως να φαντασθούμε κάποια εξογκώματα όπως είχαμε στην περίπτωση του χαρτιού. Τοπικές Εκφράσεις For a plane curve given parametrically as c(t) = (x(t),y(t)) the curvature is : \kappa= \left|\frac{\dot{x}\ddot{y}-\dot{y}\ddot{x}}{({\dot{x}^2+\dot{y}^2)}^{3/2}}\right| where each dot denotes a differentiation with respect to t''. For a plane curve given implicitly as f(x,y)=0 the curvature is : \kappa= \left|\nabla\cdot\left(\frac{\nabla f}{\|\nabla f\|}\right)\right| that is, the divergence of the direction of the gradient of ''f. This last formula also gives the mean curvature of a hypersurface in Euclidean space (up to a constant). For the less general case of a plane curve given explicitly as: y=f(x) the curvature is : \kappa=\frac{\frac{d^2y}{dx^2}}{(1+(\frac{dy}{dx})^2)^{3/2}} This form is widely used in engineering, for example; to derive the equations of bending of beams, deriving approximations to the fluid flow around surfaces (in aeronautics) and the free surface boundary conditions in ocean waves. In all such applications, the assumption is made that the slope is small compared with unity, so that the approximation: : \kappa\approx\frac{d^2y}{dx^2} May be used. This approximation yields a straightforward linear equation decribing the phenomenon, which would otherwise remain intractable. Example Consider the parabola y = x^2 . We can parametrize the curve simply as c(t) = (t, t^2) = (x, y) , : \dot{x}= 1,\quad\ddot{x}=0,\quad \dot{y}= 2t,\quad\ddot{y}=2 Substituting : \kappa(t)= \left|\frac{\dot{x}\ddot{y}-\dot{y}\ddot{x}}{({\dot{x}^2+\dot{y}^2)}^{3/2}}\right|= {1\cdot 2-(2t)(0) \over (1+(2t)^2)^{3/2} }={2 \over (1+4t^2)^{3/2}} Curvature of surfaces in 3-space For two-dimensional surfaces embedded in [[Euclidean space|'R'''3]], there are two kinds of curvature: 'Gaussian curvature' and 'mean curvature. To compute these at a given point of the surface, consider the intersection of the surface with a plane containing a fixed normal vector at the point. This intersection is a plane curve and has a curvature; if we vary the plane, this curvature will change, and there are two extremal values - the maximal and the minimal curvature, called the '''principal curvatures, k''1 and ''k''2, the extremal directions are called '''principal directions'. Here we adopt the convention that a curvature is taken to be positive if the curve turns in the same direction as the surface's chosen normal, otherwise negative. The Gaussian curvature, named after Carl Friedrich Gauss, is equal to the product of the principal curvatures, k''1''k''2. It has the dimension of 1/length2 and is positive for spheres, negative for one-sheet hyperboloids and zero for planes. It determines whether a surface is locally convex (when it is positive) or locally saddle (when it is negative). The above definition of Gaussian curvature is ''extrinsic in that it uses the surface's embedding in R'3, normal vectors, external planes etc. Gaussian curvature is however in fact an ''intrinsic property of the surface, meaning it does not depend on the particular embedding of the surface; intuitively, this means that ants living on the surface could determine the Gaussian curvature. Formally, Gaussian curvature only depends on the Riemannian metric of the surface. This is Gauss' celebrated Theorema Egregium, which he found while concerned with geographic surveys and mapmaking. An intrinsic definition of the Gaussian curvature at a point P'' is the following: imagine an ant which is tied to ''P with a short thread of length r''. He runs around ''P while the thread is completely stretched and measures the length C(r'') of one complete trip around ''P. If the surface were flat, he would find C(r'') = 2π''r. On curved surfaces, the formula for C(r'') will be different, and the Gaussian curvature ''K at the point P can be computed as : K = \lim_{r \rarr 0} (2 \pi r - \mbox{C}®) \cdot \frac{3}{\pi r^3}. The integral of the Gaussian curvature over the whole surface is closely related to the surface's Euler characteristic; see the Gauss-Bonnet theorem. The '''mean curvature is equal to the sum of the principal curvatures, k''1+''k''2, over 2. It has the dimension of 1/length. Mean curvature is closely related to the first variation of surface area, in particular a minimal surface like a soap film has mean curvature zero and soap bubble has constant mean curvature. Unlike Gauss curvature, the mean curvature depends on the embedding, for instance, a cylinder and a plane are locally isometric but the mean curvature of a plane is zero while that of a cylinder is nonzero. Curvature of space In the theory of general relativity, which describes gravity and cosmology, the concept of "curvature of space" is considered, which is the curvature of corresponding pseudo-Riemannian manifolds, see curvature of Riemannian manifolds. A space or space-time without curvature is called '''flat'. (See also shape of the universe). For example, Euclidean space is an example of a flat space, and Minkowski space is an example of a flat space-time. There are other examples of flat geometries in both settings, though. A torus or a cylinder can both be given flat metrics. Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία * καμπυλότητα ** Εξωτερική Καμπυλότητα (extrinsic) ** Εσωτερική Καμπυλότητα (intrinsic) * καμπύλη * μετρική * Curvature form for the appropriate notion of curvature for vector bundles and principal bundles with connection. * Curvature of Riemannian manifolds for generalizations of Gauss curvature to higher-dimensional Riemannian manifolds. * Curvature vector and geodesic curvature for appropriate notions of curvature of curves in Riemannian manifolds, of any dimension. * Differential geometry of curves for a full treatment of curves embedded in an Euclidean space of arbitrary dimension. * Gauss map for more geometric properties of Gauss curvature. * Gauss-Bonnet theorem for an elementary application of curvature. * Mean curvature at one point on a surface * Hertz's principle of least curvature an expression of the Principle of Least Action Βιβλιογραφία * * Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *Physics4u *Η Γεωμετρία & η σημασία της στη Φυσική Category: Γεωμετρικά Μεγέθη Category: Διαφορική Γεωμετρία Category: Κοσμολογία Κατηγορία:Ιδιότητες Κατηγορία:Γεωμετρικές Ιδιότητες